The present invention relates to a system and method for producing energy. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for converting kinetic energy from Brownian motion, through the diffusion of gases or liquids, to useful energy, force and work.
The energy needs of industrially developed countries are supplied primarily by fossil fuels such as petroleum, coal, and natural gas, or by fissionable materials. Global supplies of fossil fuels, as well as nuclear fuels, are necessarily limited, yet it takes natural processes millions of years to create the coal and oil that is consumed in just a few short decades at current levels of global energy use. Furthermore, combustion based energy systems raise particular environmental concerns, such as pollution, and political concerns, relating to the source and availability of the fuel.
As concerns surrounding traditional energy sources persist, and the worldwide rate of energy use increases, the development of alternative forms of energy is becoming increasingly important. It is recognized by those skilled in the art that, in the long term, the energy needs of industrially developed communities will have to be met by alternative energy sources, such as nuclear, and natural gas systems and renewable energy resources such as solar power, wind, hydro power or geothermal power. Currently, power from renewable energy resources is used for specialized purposes at locations remote from a power grid. For example, solar power may be used to operate communication equipment or small water pumps at remote locations. A disadvantage is that solar power is lost at night or reduced by cloud cover. Similarly, availability of wind power is subject to the presence of wind in excess of the minimum velocity required to operate the equipment. These inevitable variations in power level and interruptions in power supply made solar power, and wind power, undesirable as the principal power source for an industrially developed community.
There is a pervasive need for clean, efficient, readily available and renewable energy sources for powering buildings, including homes, motor vehicles, transportation systems, and many commonly used devices. Devices capable of generating electricity by consuming plentiful or renewable supplies of fuels without requiring combustion reduce dependence on these types of energy supplies and methods. It is desirable for an energy source to be nonpolluting, efficient, storable, transportable, clean, plentiful, and readily available from domestic renewable resources.